And We'll Call It This Land
by Kaotac
Summary: Harry is rescued from Azkaban by.. Himself? A story of Technology, Magic and Terraforming. nocrossover
1. Chapter 1

You've heard the story in many a different recounting, of many a different dimension. Harry Potter was framed for murder after his Fifth Year while he was still grieving for the loss of his Godfather. All his so-called friends turned on him; testified that he had a connection to Voldemort, that he was reclusive and secretive. They burned his most treasured possessions, just to hurt him.

He told them that when the truth came out, he would never forgive them. They just laughed.

Dumbledore wasn't interested in helping. He'd visited Harry and compared Harry's life and the lives of all his family to pieces on a chessboard. Apparently, Voldemort had given Harry impregnable Occlumency shields. Dumbledore didn't take not being able to freely read the thoughts of his "pawn" well.

Only five people (who weren't involved with Voldemort) believed that Harry didn't commit the crime. The first two were no help, as Cornelius Fudge and Deloris Umbridge wanted to get him out of the way, and to cause him pain. The other three couldn't do anything to help him. Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were banned from the court.

Again, you've heard the story many times, of different dimensions. The dementors began to drive Harry insane. It is a myth though, that occlumency helps you fend off the Dementors. In fact, the shields tend to act like an echo chamber, and worsen the effects.

Within two weeks, Harry had suffered as much as someone who had spent two decades with the foul beasts. But he was always able to retain his sanity, by remembering what his Godfather had said. The fact that he was innocent meant that he was able to keep a slim hold on his mind.

That night, unknown to the guards and the Dementors, there was a soft blue glow, and a soft hum that came from the cell. Those who watch the recounting of another dimension's future, where a body is broken down into trillions of parts, moved and then put back together, might have recognized it. However, this wasn't the work of a dimension hopper from the future, 'beaming' young Harry from his hell.

It was actually the work of an older Harry from the past who was rescuing young Harry from the present, and sending him off to train and build a... Well, you'll find out what later.

This had always happened. It's what the people in that other dimension called a 'pre-destination paradox.' Because it had happened, it would happen, and would always continue to happen, unable to be stopped by anyone or anything. Time travel is kind of tricky stuff.

Replacing Harry in his cell wasn't the old Harry… That would happen a little later. Instead, a life-like projection technology took over in the cell, putting out the emotions the Dementors expected, while huddling in the corner in case anyone with eyes looked in.

The older Harry still had some more to do before meeting with anyone, and Voldemort still wasn't strong enough to attack Azkaban and force a confrontation.

Out the high window of Harry's cell, the full moon was in view. And if you looked VERY close at the moon, you might have seen buildings on the surface. But people tend not to notice what they don't expect to notice.

* * *

AN: This isn't a crossover. Thought I would say that before anyone asked. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. I just like the line in the Pilot episode of Firefly with Wash. 


	2. Chapter 2

Several months later, with the glow of blue, and a soft hum, two Harry Potters occupied the cell. One huddled and shivered pathetically in the corner, while the other stood tall, hard eyed and muscled. With a lazy flick of his wand, the huddling body vanished and a small metallic device flew into his hand.

Placing the item in the pocket of the black dress pants he was wearing, Harry placed a pair of glasses with dark lenses over his vivid green eyes. Taking two devices from his belt, he pointed one at the door and pressed a button. A beam of light was emitted from the item and the door was disintegrated, as was the dementor that was just about to open the door.

The other device went over his ear, and a tendril left the item, went down the side of his cheek and attached itself to his throat. With the door open, screams of fighting above streamed into the room.

"Potter to CIC. Arrived at destination. Escape path secured. Fighting has commenced outside. Activating camouflage." A button on his belt was pressed and his clothes transformed into a filthy set of robes, his face appeared dirty, and his glasses became the same as his old ones with cracked lenses. "Confirmed Potter. We receive you on dradis. Good luck and good hunting, Sir."

With a slight roll of his eyes, Harry sat himself down and waited. On the inside of his glasses, numbers went by, allowing him to see that three persons, each reading as just above a squib in power were coming towards him. The one with the most power of three, which wasn't saying much, was reading as an Animagus.

It took them several minutes to reach him, and when they did Harry's suspicions were confirmed. In the middle of the three looking at him, and not at all noticing that the door was gone, was Peter Pettigrew. The two grunts with him, Crabbe and Goyle the elder, moved into the room and took Harry by the arms, lifting him up to his feet.

Seeing the smirk on the face of his parent's betrayer when he entered the room, Harry pulled a tiny item from his pocket, unnoticed by either of the people at the door, so when he was put on his feet, he stumbled forwards into Pettigrew, placing a tracker on him.

There was an almost shriek of shock from Pettigrew at this, but when no attack came, he decided it must have simply been because Harry hadn't used his legs for some time. Seeing a weakened foe, Pettigrew decided it was safe to taunt him, "I never set out to have your parents killed, Harry… But at least now I've won. My lord is going to give me Godric's Hollow when He takes control of the Ministry." He didn't expect anything from the 'weak' Harry, and he got nothing in return… Other than spit in the face.

"Why you!" Pettigrew spluttered and wiped his face. "You're lucky the Dark Lord is waiting! Let's go!" and walked out of the cell, the two oafs behind him dragging Harry.

* * *

A/N: Remember, this isn't a cross-over. I just like the word Dradis from Battlestar Gallactica as a term for scan/radar 


	3. Chapter 3

It went just as it almost always does. The 'good guys' were overwhelmed by the 'bad guys,' and Voldemort, the Head Bad Guy, or Bad Guy With Biggest Head stood gloating before the surviving remnants of the 'Good Guy's' Order.  
Dumbledore, the Head Good Guy, or Good Guy With Biggest Head, knelt on the ground, breathing heavily. His robes were the colour of the night sky on a full moon, and his beard was singed in several places. He looked up at the stage sadly as Voldemort laughed his cruel laugh. He'd just finished telling the 'light' that he had framed Potter, and was having him brought up to allow him to kill Dumbledore before being killed himself.

As Harry walked out between the two oafs, smirking slightly upon looking out and seeing all his former 'friends.' When seeing the young man, he momentarily looked confused, before being overcome with anger. Part of his plan to destroy the moral of the 'light' was for Potter to walk out looking like death warmed over. Instead, he looked healthy, amused, and above all, powerful. The sight of him brought some life back to the eyes of those he had defeated.

Flying into a rage, he yelled, "Wormtail! Where did he get those clothes"  
Having apparantly not noticed them before, the snivelling, cowardly little man stammered, "I d- don't know M- My L- Lord"  
Needless to say, he was met with a torture curse, and fell to the ground screaming for several minutes. Leaving the animagus twitching on the ground, he turned to Potter.  
"Where did you get those clothes, Potter?" he asked with a growl.  
A small chuckle escaped from the throat of Harry, and with a slight shake of his head, he answered, "I bought them with me from home, Tom. Would you like the name of my tailor"  
Stepping to the side, he wasn't hit by the torture curse that was sent his way.  
"Is that how you want to play it? Very well, then!" Harry said with a slight growl. In the blink of an eye, some kind of transparant energy shield spread around Harry, trapping himself with Voldemort. Oh, and the two oafs, who were quickly rendered unconcious with sharp pinches to their necks.  
Stepping away from the two men, Harry turned to Voldemort with a wide grin on his face.. Then with a slight shimmer in the air, he vanished. Voldemort looked around in confusion and fear, randomly shooting curses into the shield.  
"Show yourself, coward!" Volde screamed angrilly. A moment later, there was a hand over his mouth and something with a slight mint flavour slid down his throat.  
Harry leaned in and said with a chuckle, "You should never swallow a fenthik! You must be wondering what that was. It's called a Fenthik. Right now, it's burrowing into your body. It's feeding on your magic reserves. Soon you'll be feeling as weak as a squib. I can't kill you just yet, you see... So, let's get started"  
Knees shaking, Voldemort fell to the ground, and tried to fire off a killing curse. Nothing happened at all. Harry was very pleased. Everything had gone exactly as planned, Voldemort was very predicable when it came to his ego. It was a shame that Dumbledore and the 'light'. Oh well, still got work to do!  
From his belt, Harry pulled a small syringe looking device. He just shook his head as the Order managed to take out the Death Eaters who attacked the Prison, and started trying to get passed the shield or get Harry's attention to no avail.  
The sharp needle of the device was inserted into the back of Voldemort's neck, and up into the brain, and started filling with a bright white liquid. "You see, this is taking a copy of your memories and knowledge. You destroyed most of the books you learned from, so we can't let it all be lost. We'll be done soon." Harry explained, then waited.  
Two minutes later, he glanced down at his watch. "Aah, all finished!" he said happily, and pulled the container from the back of the needle, and put it back on his belt. Another item came from the belt, a grey cylinder with a cube on the top, and lowered to Voldemort's shoulder. There was a hissing sound, as a substance was injected into his body. Voldemort started screaming in pain.  
"Now that was a little concoction that will find the link made by the Dark Mark, and will allow them all to be tracked easily. I'm afraid it is highly acidic, however." 


	4. Chapter 4

With Voldemort taken care of, Harry turned towards Dumbledore, pressing a button on his belt, which caused the shield to vanish.Silencing the old man with a glare, he said "Do what you want with him. He's nothing more than a Muggle now. Less than even a Squib."

He turned his back on the crowd, who shouted out at him to stop and to come back. Dumbledore stepped after him, and said "But, Harry. You know the Prophecy. You have to kill him," sounding quite a bit too eager for that than he should have been.

Harry turned back around and took an angry step forward. "There is more justice to allow him to live without magic, than to kill him with it. And never call me Harry again."

He turned away once again, and said to Dumbledore as his former friends started running towards him, "I will return in a week. I will be going to the Ministry building, and not Hogwarts. Fudge's office and not yours. There we will discuss the future. Don't think I'm telling you this because I give a damn about your opinion or concerns. I am telling you, and allowing you in on the meeting, because you would just shove your way into where you're not welcome, anyway."

With that, a blue glow and a soft hum, Harry vanished, leaving an unhappy Dumbledore and frowning Order behind.

* * *

Seven days later, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Fudge and Umbridge were all waiting for Harry's arrival in the Atrium of the Ministry building. Several reporters also scurried around the place.

The soft hum was heard, and then a moment later, with the blue glow, Harry appeared with two young women on either side. The Weasleys and Granger ran toward him, but were stopped by an invisible shield, which deflected them somewhat violently away from him.

With a roll of his eyes, he turned to Dumbledore, and spotted Umbridge, causing him to sneer. "Let's go to your office then, Fudge. If you insist on letting that toad in on the meeting, then I'll have to insist on pressing charges aganst her and you," Harry said calmly, starting to walk towards the lift.

"How dare you disrespect The Minister and myself!" screeched Umbridge.

Still with the eerie calm, Harry turned and stepped towards the toad, her said to her so everyone could hear, "Do you really want me to tell everyone, including these reporters, how you used an illegal blood quill on me during detention, just because I said Voldemort was back, in my fifth year? How about when you sent dementors after me the summer before that year, and you and Fudge tried to get me expelled for defending myself and my cousin. Or when you tried to cast the Cruciatus on me at the end of that year? Oh, dear me, did I just accidently tell everyone?" he finished in an innocent voice, before saying with a practical growl in his throat, "Well, too bad. I did warn you. Now, Fudge, will Umbridge be in on the meeting, or should I just leave now."

Everyone seemed to be in shock, though the reporters was scratching away with their quills as Fudge went into the elevator, telling Umbridge to stay with a stammer, while Dumbledore followed behind with twinkling eyes, and a calculating look.


	5. Chapter 5

As the small group walked into the Minister's office, Dumbledore noticed a slight nod that Harry gave to the two young women that came with him, and they took up positions on either side of the doorway. Both Dumbledore looked upset at this, but only Fudge made a complaint, which Harry responded to with clipped tones, "This meeting is on my terms, not yours. And don't bother with silencing or secrecy charms. What we're here to discuss is already being delivered to the offices of The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler and all other Wizarding News daily sheets around the world."

Dumbledore looked about ready to object, but the withering look that Harry shot at him changed his mind, so he simply got down to business, "This Wizengamot has given you a full pardon, and the ammount of two hundred thousand galleons has been deposited into your account. You have also been re-enrolled in Hogwarts, but I'm afraid you will be a year behind your friends."

Harry simply sit there staring at Dumbledore for a minute or two. "Let me get this straight... You think that I'm going to return to Hogwarts... Where I will be under your thumb, and forced into close quarters with those who betrayed me the most? No... No, that's not going to happen." Harry stated with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter, Harry. You're not yet old enough to make these kinds of choices for yourself, and you need to finish your education. I'm sure it seems a horrible prospect right now, but you'll be thanking me at the end of the year," Dumbledore said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling.

Fudge was just sitting behind his desk, not taking part in the talk, thinking 'Why did I need to be here for this?' in irritation.

But Harry wasn't about to allow his rights to be taken away by this manipulative bastard, and placed several official letters on the Minister's table. "Minister Fudge, as Mr. Dumbledore is unable to participate in any conversation with me without trying to force his will onto me, I am giving you these letters for the Ministry Records Department. Please note that these are copies and not the originals. The first is a letter from Gringotts verifying that all are one hundred percent factual. Take a look at it and let me know if you see a problem."

A look caused Dumbledore to stop what he was about to say, and sit back, apparantly deciding that taking all the letters himself wasn't something he should do.

The Minister read through the first letter, then admitted with a frown, "Yes, it seems that any of these letters bearing the Gringott's seal are entirely true."

A smile grew on Harry's face as he took the next letter, "Excellent! Now you'll find that this letter notes that I went back in time and that I am in all actuality Twenty Six years of age. That makes me more than old enough to make my own choices, wouldn't you find?" he asked casually as Fudge's mouth dropped in shock and Dumbledore's twinkle vanished.

"The third is simply my OWL and NEWT results. Now, the next is a little more complex. What it says in a nutshell is that I should reintroduce myself.." Harry had a grin on his face as he made them wait to work out what he was saying. "Mr. Fudge, Mr. Dumbledore, allow me to introduce myself... Harry Potter, President-for-Life of Celest and Supreme Commander of the Lunar Navy, Marines and Armed Forces. Also, these two lovely ladies are River Tam, Fleet Admiral of the Lunar Navy, and Kara Thrace, Rear Admiral of the Celestian Marine Corps. They are also both my wives..."

The jaws of Dumbledore and Fudge practically hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was quite pleased at the shock of the two men, and took that time to explain a little, "You see, I only spent two weeks in that cell, though that was almost enough to cause irreversible damage. Luckily, due to some tricky time travel, which I won't tell you about, I was removed from my cell and sent back in time several years, where I met with my future self. Now, he was able to go back in time himself about two hundred years. I've not yet made this trip, myself. Now, when he was back in time, he seeded the surface of the moon with magic and many different forms of life. It took a long time, but the surface of the moon is now perfectly capable of supporting life. The reason that wasn't found out when the Americans went to Luna is because of some very powerful wards that surround the whole of the moon."

Harry was very much enjoying the 'deer in the deadlight' appearance that both Dumbledore and Fudge were wearing.

"When I left Azkaban, I was taken to the surace of Luna. It took me about two months to recover from the two weeks I spent there. Then I was able to use a special penseive called the 'HoloDeck Pensieve' to do about twenty five years of training in six months. I found the best people in the world and brought them in on the project. Then we started building Tranquility, Luna's Capital City. We also built Centauria Planetia, our ship yards, and Fort Celest, the base for our Marine Corp."

It seemed that Dumbledore was finally out of his shocked state, as he started speaking crap, "I fear the path you're walking down is a dark one, Harry. Surely you don't need a military of any sort. You also said that you were 'President for Life'.. How could you dream of making yourself a dictator like that?"

The two women tensed visibly, but didn't move at all as Harry simply shock his head, "I'm less of a dictator than you are old man, and I'd advise you to not repeat that if you're ever permitted to travel to Luna. There is an Referendum every three years to ask if the Citizens wish for me to remain the President. There is also a legislative body of 75 members who are elected every three years. As for the Military, I don't plan on allowing a pathetic ego mad 'Dark Lord' to rise to power and kill civilians while a pathetic attempt at a police force try to capture him like here in Britain. And when the existence of magic is revealed, a military may be needed for the protection of you and your bigoted citizens."

Dumbledore was about to speak up, but Fudge jumped to his feet and yelled, "Now see here! No one is going to reveal our world to the muggles, or they will be arrested! As to your so called Luna, as you are a British citizen, that would make it a part the Commonwealth and until an election can be arranged, that would but put me in command of the people and the military," Fudge says with a smug grin.

"Untrue, actually. As just about thirty five percent of Luna's population is made up of non-magical people, and a further ten percent is those who the British Ministry consider to be 'creatures,' you have no say in any aspect of Luna life. Furthur more, you wouldn't even be able to get to Luna. I would suggest you not try to force the issue... You wouldn't enjoy the results. Oh, and technically, I have dual citi..." Harry was grinning as he explained all this, but he stopped talking when he noticed Dumbledore moving out of the corner of his eye. A moment later, both he and Dumbledore vanished from the Minister's office.

Fudge looked both angry at the lecture he was given, and confused when the two men disappeared. A few moments later, after one of the women put a hand to her ear, the two of them vanished with a blue glow and low hum.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk as Harry glanced about the office, rolling his eyes when he spotted a sneering Snape sitting to the side of the room.

"Oh, ho.. That was an incredibly stupid move, Old Man," Harry said with a slight hint of amusement and a shake of his head.

Of course Snape couldn't keep his mouth closed, "Not even Azkaban is able to.." Nor did he get to finish, as Harry flicked his wrist and cast a silencing charm on him.

"Harry! Undo that spell at once! Severus is a Professor and deserves your respect!" Dumbledore told him sternly.

"I have no desire to be here, Mr. Dumbledore, and as such I will not allow that... man, to berate me for stating a fact," Harry stated, then turned to Snape, "And you'll find that if Dumbledore can't enter my mind, you have no chance at all. The spell will be removed when I leave the castle." From there, Harry simply ignored Snape.

Dumbledore simply frowned, and started telling Harry, "Now, as Gringotts has managed to convince The Minister that you're of age, you will be hired on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," at this point, the Headmaster's wand came up and he pointed it at Harry, saying, "Obliviate... Is your head alright, Harry? You just accdently knocked it as you were coming up to my office to discuss the letter you just received from The Ministry. You'll be marrying Ginny Weasley over the Christmas Holidays. It seems your Father and Arthur had arranged for the two of you to marry before Voldemort killed your parents. It also seems that you have inherited a small kingdom from a long forgotten ancestor. We decided that you were going to sign that power over to me as Regent until you turned 30, so that you can learn what it takes to rule."

Harry gave a deep sigh as his eyes narrowed into a withering glare. He had taken on a blank expression from when Dumbledore cast the spell until he finished speaking, before he informed the man, "You see, when Tom did whatever he did to make Legimancy useless against be, he also made it so memory charms would never work on me either. These glasses also record everything I see and hear. I expect that The Minister will be here any minute, and when he arrives, we'll discuss your future," he finished ominously, and sat smiling at the very pale Dumbledore.

Fudge arrived after about ten minutes of silence, and looked from the pale Dumbledore, silently yelling Snape and totally calm Harry Potter. Following behind him were the Weasleys and Granger.

"What's the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded angrilly.

"I tried to do what needed to be done for the greater good," Dumbledore explained, as though that should be the end of it.

"Where exactly is the greater good in trying to wipe my memory and marry me to the girl Weasley?" Harry asked. He send a glare at the red haired girl when she said with a pout, "It didn't work?!"

"You've built a military, Harry, and you have so much anger in you. I fear that you're turning dark and will misuse that authority to hurt your friends. You need to allow me control over the forces so that won't happen," the Old Man insisted.

"Fear leads to sorrow. Sorrow leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. And hate leads to the Dark Side. It's quite interesting that you have become that which you fear, Dumbledore. And I refuse to deal with you anymore. I don't smeg how you justify your actions to yourself," Harry ranted at his former Headmaster.

"Fudge, as the Head of State for another nation, my kidnapping by the Head of the Judicial/Legislative branches of the British Minister of Magic, this could very well be seen as an act and declaration of War against the peoples of Luna. As such, I demand that Albus Dumbledore be removed from his positions as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and as Supreme Mugwump of the Wizemgamot," President-for-Life Harry Potter told the Minister.

There was a general uproar of protest from the people in the room, and Fudge tried to impose his will on the situation, "You can't demand that! You can just leave and go our seperate ways," he tried.

"I'm afraid I can't allow Harry to leave, Corneilius," Dumbledore replied with a shake of his head, "Now surely you can't mean all that you said, Harry."

As was becoming common with this meeting, Harry shook his head at the people in the room. "If that is your answer, then I have no alternative.." Harry responded, pressing a button on the side of his glasses and a black mass spread down from his ear and to his throat. "Potter to CIC. Target the North Tower and fire on my command."

Everyone looked confused about who he was talking to, while Dumbledore also looked slightly concerned. "Target? What are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry simply smiled and answered, "Potter to CIC.. Fire!"


	8. Chapter 8

Those in the office were temporarily blinded by the flash of light, which was followed less than a second afterward by the ground shaking under their feet and an amazingly loud crack of thunder.

The shaking continued by for roughly ten seconds and was accompanied at about three seconds by a rumbling sound.

Everyone in the office seemed to be in shocked silence. Half a minute after the commotion a female voice came from Harry's direction.

"Target has been destroyed, Mr. President. However, we miscalculated the resistance from the atmosphere and over-powered the beam by approximately seven percent. The beam continued into the earth of the school. According to the map you supplied, a large part of the dungeons including the potions labs were also destroyed. We have used this data and compensated for the density of the atmosphere. It is highly unlikely that a similar mistake would happen again."

Nodding his head, Harry responded to the air, "Understood, Admiral. Target the Great Hall next, and wait for my order."

There was a collective gasp at first the news of part of the school being destroyed, then the report of how powerful the weapon was, and lastly at Harry's command to target the Great Hall. Snape was on his feet, gesticulating wildly and screaming silently at the news of his labs being destroyed.

Dumbledore quickly jumped to his feet, "Harry! Stop this nonsense! Think of what you are doing!"

"I have thought about what I'm doing old man. It's you who should think of their actions. My kidnapping was an act of war. I am behaving as the leader of a nation at war should. I'll be leaving this castle by the end of the day, Old Man. Either you'll allow me to leave, or my people will destroy the castle piece by piece until the wards fall and I can leave on my own." He turned his head slightly to look at Fudge, "And then we'll move on the Ministry. Think of this as your one chance to sue for peace."

Fudge turned wide, panicked eyes towards Dumbledore. No one was fooled about who was really in control in Britain. The Old Man hung his head and shook it slowly. "You're free to leave, Harry. Please remove the silencing spell on Severus before you do," he said with an air of resignation.

Harry simply smirked and turned towards the door. The crowd of people there parted to allow him through, and Harry stopped beside Fudge, who he turned and spoke to. "Some of my diplomats will come to the Ministry tomorrow to discuss the formal terms of the surrender," he shot a glance back towards the Headmaster and continued, "As his removal from his positions will be part of those discussions, he will be permitted to attend. He is, however, to remain silent. Goodbye."

There was a wave of the hand, which was accompanied by the sound of Snape yelling, and then Harry left the office.

He got to the entrance hall before he was stopped by a shout from behind him, "Harry, stop! Please wait and speak to us!"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to look at the bushy haired young woman who yelled after him, and the group of red heads behind here. He noticed with an ever so tiny amount of interest that the two eldest weren't in attendance.

"What is it you want, Granger?" he asked with a slight growl in his throat.

"Please can't we talk?" she asked desperately.

"No. I have work to do and talking to you isn't part of that work," was the answer.

"Well.. Maybe we could come to visit you on.. Luna?" she asked hopefully.

"Commercial flights to Luna will be commencing in two weeks. You're free to apply for a visa to visit. I won't expend any effort for or against your application. If you do come however, you won't be there as my guest. And tourists aren't invited into my home or office in Government House. So you would be visiting Luna and not myself." He spun on his heel and walked off, not giving anyone else a chance to ask him anything.

He was soon out the school's gates and away from the wards preventing him from leaving. He pressed a finger to his ear and said, "Beam me up, Kara."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Someone pointed out to me that today it's exactly one year since I started this story, so here's an unusual update.. Unusual since it isn't months between updates..

Harry didn't attend the meeting with Fudge about the term of the peace. He appeared quite pleased about Harry not being there, as did Dumbledore who was seated to the back of the room, and he thought that it would allow him to assert his will on the discussions.

"I'm sad to see that Harry was unable to attend, but I'm sure we can come to a quick agreement over the misunderstanding. We of course won't ask for more than one thousand galleons to repair the tower and labs that were destroyed in your attack," Dumbledore said even before Fudge could get a word out.

You have to understand that the three people who were there on behalf of Luna were wearing a cloaks and hoods that disguised their faces and prevented the reading of their thoughts. All that could be discerned about the three was that there was one man and two women. So, Albus got a bit of a shock when the male of the party spoke, and he recognized the voice.

"Need you be reminded that you are here only as a courtesy, Albus? You will have no part in these negotiations. I'm sorry, but those were Har.. Excuse me, The President's instructions," the man said, actually sounding like he was sorry for the old man. The three of them lowered their hoods. The two women were the two who had accompanied Harry the day before.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge yelled as he jumped to his feet and pointed to the man. "You're a Warewolf and it's illegal for you to have a governmental position!"

Remus Lupin just shook his head sadly and gave a small sigh. "The people Britain may cruelly and unjustly prevent people like myself from performing a job to allow them to look after themselves, but the people of Luna do no such thing.. In fact, The President has said that if you want any diplomatic contact with him or his government in the future, that you would have to accept me as the Ambassador.. Now down to business," he said as he pulled a small pile of papers from the inside of his jacket. "I am Senator Remus Lupin, representative to the Tranquility Region within the Luna Legislative Council, and I speak for the Luna Government until I leave the atmosphere. You have already met River Tam of the Luna Navy, and Kara Thrace of the Luna Marine Corps. They are here to represent the interests of the military."

"Remus.. Why didn't you tell me about any of this? Surely you don't approve of a military in the hands of a child!" Dumbledore asked, shocked while Fudge did some blustering. He was a politician after all.

One of the young women spoke for the first time, "You've been warned, Dumbledore. You're not to interrupt these proceedings! If you do so again, we will insist that you leave!"

He looked ready to speak again, but it was quite obvious that she wasn't making empty threats, so he thought better.

Remus, diplomatically continued, "Harry has some of the best advisors possible around him, and the military in his hands doesn't upset me in the slightest. Now, onto business."

He started to flip through some papers while Fudge tried to wait patiently.

"Aah, here we are. Now, the North Tower at Hogwarts was destroyed due to what can easily be described as an act of war perpetrated by the head of your Legislative/Judicial branch of Government. He was given warnings to release our President, but he refused. As a result, the Naval Flagship, of the First Carrier Group, the LNS Serenity, under the command of Admiral Tam opened fire on the surface of the planet. As this action could have been avoided if not for the illegal actions taken by Mr. Dumbledore, we feel we do not hold the responsibility to pay for repairs." Fudge's face had gone very red and he looked to be on the brink of yelling something, so Remus held up a hand and continued. "However, as Hogwarts is highly regarded by the President and a large part of our population, we are willing to put one hundred galleons towards the cost to rebuild the tower. Also, as we hadn't intended to destroy the dungeons, we will give three hundred galleons to both repair or outfit a new area for potion's labs and to replace ingredients lost in the accident. However, these offers are contingent on Mr. Dumbledore being removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts. If he continues in that position, we offer one knut in reparations."

"This is an outrage! You are in no position to demand any such thing!" yelled a very unsettled Dumbledore.

"You are technically correct that we are in no position to demand your removal. However, we are well within our rights to demand concessions in return for our reparations. Also, for the third time, you are not here to be a part of the discussions," Remus told the old man, before turning his head to Fudge, "I'm afraid we must insist that Mr. Dumbledore leave, or we will. That may very well lead to an end of the cease fire. Or.. Well, yes, I suppose we could allow him to stay, but he would be unable to be heard even if he did say something. If you're agreeable?"

Fudge looked very lost, so all he could do was nod his head and stammer a " Y.. Yes, that is acceptable."

One of the young women, the one from the Marines took an object from her belt and tossed it on the floor in front of Dumbledore. Before the old man could do anything, a cylinder shot up, surrounding him by a meter in each direction.

"There, no more interruptions. We only have one more issue to discuss, Minister. We will be looking to allow commercial travel to and from Luna in two weeks time. We would like it if you would allow any citizen of Luna to receive a visa to visit Britain with the absolute minimum of red tape and without bribes. We will allow the same for any citizen of Britain who would like to visit Luna, provided they have no criminal record. If you agree to this, we will open an embassy here. I will be Ambassador, and you will be able to send someone to Luna as your Ambassador. Now, for all this to happen, one thing has to be granted.. Albus Dumbledore can hold no Governmental position at all. He must be removed from the Wizengamot by the end of this week."

Remus stood and placed some papers on the Minister's desk. "When Dumbledore has been removed from Hogwarts, sign these and the gold for repairs will be transferred by Gringots to Hogwarts. When he has been removed from the Wizengamot, sign these and we will begin work on the embassies. You have only five business days to sign them before the deals are removed from the table. If we're made to negotiate again, our offer won't be nearly as generous. Don't wait too long. Oh, and Dumbledore will be able to speak again in a half hour."

With that, Remus turned and left the office, followed by the two Admirals.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here's the next chapter. It's mostly dialouge. Hope you enjoy it. Remember, if you have an idea, leave it in a review. I might use it in later chapters. Might not, but you never know.

Harry was sitting at his desk, reading reports, with advisors sitting on the other side. After taking a few minutes to read the report infront of him.

"Is he even trying to hide that he took pay offs?" he asked his Head of Intelligence.

"Oh, of course he's denying it. He's saying that if the Magical World is going to survive, then they need to move on, and issued pardons for anyone who was at Azkaban, other than Voldemort. They're keeping him locked up in the Department of Mysteries, trying to work out what you did to him. Not the smartest thing to do, with the number of things that are dangerous in there, even in the hands of muggles.. but he seems secure enough where he is, and shouldn't be able to get away unless someone in that department actively helped him.. and since he now has no magic, and his ancestry has been proven to everyone, none of the Death Eaters would have much interest in him.. except maybe killing him to prevent him from talking, or torturing him in revenge for all the crucios he used."

Harry shook his head as he moved onto the next report, detailing the actions of all those marked and tagged. A moment later, he said "River, keep an eye on their movements. Kara, I want a TAR team on Serenity at all times, ready to be deployed within five minutes. If they meet in a group larger than twelve, send the team in and grab them, unless... Sadly, none of those who were marked and were on the body were removed from the Wizengamot, so exclude those meetings. We'll work on that diplomatically."

The next report caused him to frown and growl slightly. "He couldn't save himself completely, but he managed to keep his grip on the school. Very well, send a message to Fudge and CC Dumbledore.. Minister Fudge. We do not agree with your decision to allow a man who appears to be growing increasingly senile to remain in control of Hogwarts. However, as he has been removed from the Wizengamot, we will allow the matter to drop. As stated in your meeting with Remus Lupin last week, with Albus Dumbledore remaining in place, we will not be giving anything to the school for the damage sustained. Signed Harry James Potter. President, Luna."

As he spoke, a secratery wrote everything he said down on a palm sized computer, and then finished about ten seconds after he did. Another ten seconds later, a copy had been printed and placed in front of him.

He signed it, and handed it back, saying casually, "Thank you, Jennifer. Please have that sent out with the next transport and delivered as soon as possible."

Harry let out a quiet "Let's see here.." as he moved onto the next report.

"That was fast.. Embassy completed two days ago.. Fourteen hundred britons seeking entry visas for between two weeks and ten months.. Five hundred seeking citizenship.. Well, look at this.. Almost... No, every marked and suspected non-marked Death Eater is seeking citizenship, except for those who escaped Azkaban. They weren't charged or found guilty of anything, so we can't deny them outright. Inform them that they can request a three month visa if they want to seek citizenship, during which time that they will need to take a number of aptitude tests, have an interview before a citizenship committee, and answer some questions.. Oh! And inform Mr. Malfoy and those like him, that there are no heredatary titles, lands or privelidges on Luna. Everything worth having here is earned. And that 'blood purity' is not something that we subscribe to. What's next?"

The Head of Domestic Security spoke up, "Albus Dumbledore has requested a two week visa along with most of the Weasley family and Miss H. Granger. What should we do?"

There was a deep sigh from Harry before he answered, "I'm not going to get involved with their case. That will just spell trouble politically. Treat them like anyone else, but be sure to send Mr. Dumbledore a full copy of our laws. "The Greater Good" or his name will not make him above our laws like it does in Britain, and that he won't be meeting with me."

Next came from the Head of Tourism, "All the Gringotts branches have the Credit Pads ready to be distributed. We've done a lot of testing and our best coders can't have them, so they'll be safe from Wizards and Witches. We've settled on a limit of one thousand galleons per week. Will make a lot of the richer people unhappy, but it's a security decision. The Goblins know that if they have been given a very lucrative monopoly here, so they won't risk it by breaking the agreement. The Tranquility Base Museum is ready for an influx of visitors and so is Luna World. Everything seems to be going smoothly and is ready to go next week."

With an incline of his head, Harry indicated that his Earth Advisor should begin, "The rest of the world's Magical governments are of mixed mind about us. The US, Russia and their closest allies are objecting to our joining Inter-Con-Wiz, while most of Europe, Asia with Australia and New Zealand are for our inclusion and looking to the future. Britain is trying to go unnoticed, and are looking pretty bad with a lot of stories about Dumbledore's dealings coming out, as well as their almost starting a war with us.. China, the Middle East, most of South America and Africa are waiting to see what we're about. In terms of numbers, we have about thirty five percent for, fifteen percent against and fifty percent in the middle, waiting to see. We'll be meeting with the ICW in two weeks after we open the borders."

Harry nodded along as he thought on all the information. "Okay.. is that all today?" No one spoke up. "Right. We'll have another meeting next week after the Brits come in. I'll see you then."

Everyone filed out, leaving Harry alone with a large stack of paper in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first day that tourists were on Luna, and Harry was in the main shopping area, watching as people wandered around, pointing at all the new things there were seeing, or staring open mouthed up at the sky and the half-Earth.

He has seen quite a few people that he recognised from so long ago, at least from his perspective. He pretty much just ignored them all, and they didn't even see him. There were a few people that were unhappy with him, because he didn't take any security with him on with wandering. He never had to worry before, because the people on Luna were very happy with his leadership, and for helping a lot of them from getting away from those governments that labelled them creatures.

But his security heads wanted him to take guards with him today; because of the number of tourists and that there were quite a few of them who might wish him ill. But he was able to wave them off by wearing a tracker and health monitors, so that he could be transported away in case of attack or emergency. He was also quite capable of defending himself from attack.

After about twelve minutes of just watching, a group of about eight people walked past him, and there were quite a few that he recognised... And that cause him to frown and start to follow them.

He didn't need to follow them far, as they were just going to the bank. Harry let himself smile as he saw the business that the Goblins were doing. If things kept up like this, he'd have no worries of the Goblins betraying Luna for profit. But the leader of the group that Harry was following didn't seem to care for the Goblin's business and started pushing through the long lines towards the service counter, amidst loud and angry shouts of tourists and citizens.

Goblin, Human, Werewolf, Vampire, Centaur were all employed by Gringotts in many different positions. Right now, the impatient group met those who were employed as guards as twenty people of varying shapes appeared and started escorting the group away from the counters to the happy cheers and clapping of the customers.

They were pulled towards the doors to the bank, close to where Harry was while a bank manager walked over to deal with the group. The manager knew that Harry was present, but the group didn't.

"Do you have any idea who I am, goblin?" the man who seemed to be leading the group yelled.

"Someone who was never taught manners. Your name? No, I don't, and I don't care. If you cause a similar disturbance in this bank again, you will be banned and we will be filing a report with the security services. You will wait in line like everyone else." the goblin turned away as he finished, but the man grabbed the small creature by the shoulder and turned him back around.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I demand to be served immediately!" the man yelled loudly.

"Only those with a personal account manager are able to bypass the line" was the reply.

"Then, I demand to see a personal account manager!" came the loud demand.

"Only the accounts of citizens with a quarter of a million credits, or half a million of your galleons get a personal account manager. And that's not you. If you are unable to keep your voice at a respectful volume, then you will be removed from the premises." the Goblin informed.

"Well, then simply transfer 500,000 galleons from my vault in London," was the haughty reply, with a quivering voice as he fought to keep his voice lowered.

"As I said, it is only available to Citizens." seemed to be the last the Goblin would say, as he turned to walk away. Lucius looked about ready to draw his wand to curse the Goblin, but a look at all the guards staring at him kept him from doing so. With no other choice, Lucius and his group joined the end of the queue.

While all that was going on, Harry had used the black communicator attached to his ear to call for some members of the security forces, who arrived soon enough. Harry started to fill them in on what he had found, and spread them out at all of the exits so that no one could escape. He waited until the group was finished at the bank and were leaving before he stepped out and stopped them. Six security officers also stepped out and pointed boxy looking weapons at the group.

When the group came to a stop, and took a glance at the weapons (they assumed) pointed at them, Harry spoke up. "Hello, Lucius… Draco… Narcissa, Pansy. Are you enjoying your stay here on Luna?"

Malfoy Sr. and Jr. both sneered, and Lucius spoke, "Potter! I should have known you would be involved in the rudeness of those creatures. Why are you bothering us?" he asked as he struggled to stop himself from drawing his wand once again.

With a smile, Harry replied, "I'm afraid that your group is about to shrink slightly." He held up his hand to stop Malfoy from commenting, and surprisingly it didn't take any spells for it to work, so Harry continued, "Rudolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Antonin Dolohov… You are all under arrest for fraud in using false passports to bypass Luna Security. Anything you say can be used against you in court…" He stopped as the four people were struck by energy beams from the guards holding guns around them. "Including those spells," he mumbled and turned to the four other people of the group and informed them, "If you don't put those wands away at once, you will be arrested as well. As it stands, I can't charge you with anything, as much as I want to. But it should be noted that this will come up at your citizenship hearings."

The Malfoys, including Draco's wife Pansy put their wands away slowly, but looked very unhappy and about to say something when Harry spoke up once again, "Of course, I might still be able to charge you if we find that you had a hand in those four acquiring false passports. Now, I'd suggest you leave the area. You'll be able to visit these four tomorrow if you wish."

And so the Malfoys left the bank in a huff. It was at that point that Harry saw a group of redheads, a brunette and a very old white haired person making their way over to him. With a roll of his eyes, he instructed the security officers to take the prisoners to the security station, while he turned and started to exit the bank as he heard a voice call out "Harry, wait!" from behind him.

Yeah… Right!


End file.
